klineversefandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan
Duncan, or sometimes referred to as SuperHyperDude Roothead, is one of the main characters in'' Yeah RPG'' and a non-playable supporting character in Fissure and ODD's Bizarre Adventure. In Yeah RPG, he is one of the starting party members the player gets. In Fissure, he is a non-playable character that the player can interact with. In ODD's Bizarre Adventure, he is the main shopkeeper that the player buys items from. Profile Background Duncan was the result of an experiment done by Bourg to test the effects of cross-breeding between roots and humans. He would later escape the lab to become the shopkeeper of Cool Village, but later become a travelling merchant to a trained defense attorney. Appearances ''ODD's Bizarre Adventure Duncan acts as the main shopkeeper of the game. In the beginning of the game at Cool Village, Duncan is found without his keys in front of his shop. Duncan requests Evan to retrieve back his keys, and if the player chooses to give them back, his shop is open to the player. However, if the player refuses to give him the keys, a boss battle is initiated in which Duncan becomes hard to kill compared to the player in the early stages of the game. When Evan and his party leave Cool Village, Duncan follows behind them as he believes that they are one of the few customers that he can profit off of. Throughout the game, Duncan can be seen restocking his products when the player interacts with him to acquire new goods. He would later temporarily dissapear from the game as he stated that he couldn't get past the walls of Commentary City. He would later find a way to get around it to continue selling his products. Fissure Duncan would later quit his job as a shopkeeper in the game to become an undercover scout for the rebellion. He would teach himself basic combat skills by watching VHSs that the player delivers to him. If the player delivers enough, he will be available for hire by Romo. Once hired, he can get back vital information of upcoming enemies in the later parts of the game. At the end of ''Fissure, he drops his job as a scout to become a defense attorney since he believes the conflicts between America came to an end and no longer requires his services. ''Yeah RPG Duncan is first seen as a defense attorney for Tammy after he was accused of showing his midriff on private land owned by Kline Enterprises. He is seen struggling against the prosecutor, Shinda, during his first court case as he does not have enough information to defend Tammy. Duncan would leave the courtroom, leading to Tammy being found guilty and becoming a private, unpaid maid for Garrett Kline. After his crippling defeat at his first court case, he would repay Tammy by becoming his ally throughout the game. Trivia * He is one of the few characters in [[ODD's Bizarre Adventure|''ODD's Bizarre Adventure]] that were made to be unstoppable. ** If the player defeats Duncan in Cool Village, the player will receive a game over. Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists